


With a Cherry on Top

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Food Porn, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Yamapi enjoys a chocolate creation: Jin.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	With a Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> so instead of the many things I should be doing, i took a break to organize my fic folder. This [](https://getyourwordsout.livejournal.com/profile)[**getyourwordsout**](https://getyourwordsout.livejournal.com/) thing has mostly meant the number of WIPs I've got exploded, and I couldn't find anything. Well, today I found pin foodporn, totally done and everything, and as far as I can ascertain, has never been posted

Yamapi dribbled chocolate over and around the cherries on Jin's stomach, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. He was _concentrating_ on his _masterpiece_. Jin tries to hand him the whipped cream, but there was no way he was putting that junk on his treat. He took it, shook it up, and said if Jin didn't stop interfering, he'd get whipped cream in his hair.

Yamapi leaned down to lick a stray drop of chocolate off Jin's chest, just to the right of his breastbone, and even though he didn't touch it, Jin's nipple pebbled as the cold air hit his wet skin. By the time Yamapi was nibbling on (mostly) chocolate-and-cherry-free stomach, Jin's biting his lip and squirming, hips jerking a little involuntarily despite Yamapi's warning to _hold still_ (or else). Jin knew Yamapi wouldn't be able to follow through on the 'or else' anyway.

Yamapi sat back up on his heels and licked a smudge of chocolate off his lips. Jin groaned and shut his eyes. His cock twitched against his stomach and Yamapi resisted the urge to pet him because he thought Jin would probably hit him if he did. Instead he dipped two fingers into the chocolate and trailed them up Jin's cock from the base. He wrapped his fingers around the head and gently, very gently, guided Jin's cock to stand up straight. Then he poured warm, molten chocolate over his impromptu fountain.

Jin hissed and his hips bucked and chocolate went everywhere, but Yamapi just bent down to lick a little chocolate off his hand and Jin's hands clenched into tight white fists.

Yamapi carefully set down the bowl of chocolate, and picked one cherry off the pile in the bowl next to Jin's hip, and set it--almost daintily--balancing on the slit.

Yamapi licked his lips at the sight, but didn't move. He was admiring his 'creation.'

"P-pi," Jin's voice broke. He needed, he _needed_ Pi to touch him.

Chocolate was dripping down over Yamapi's hand and over Jin's balls and he whimpered brokenly at the warm slick feel of it. "Pi. _Please_. I- I _can't_ -" And finally Yamapi moved.

He slurped the cherry off the top first, curled it up with his tongue, barely grazing Jin at all and Jin's thighs started trembling with the effort of holding still. Yamapi pulled back again and Jin thought he was going to _die_ from blueballs and blood loss in his brain. When Yamapi spit the cherry stem, neatly tied into a knot, out onto Jin's stomach, Jin curled his hands into his own hair and pulled just for something to do.

Jin's relief was so intense it was almost painful when Yamapi bent his head back down again--Yamapi saw it and smirked and _almost_ pulled back up again.

"Fuck, Pi, if you don't, I swear, if you don't fucking touch me, I swear to god, I will kill you," Jin bit out. Yamapi's grin got wider, but he did as he was told, licking a long wet stripe up Jin's length from the base to the tip. When he got up to over the head, he threw his head back and _moaned_ how good Jin tasted. Moaned it, licking his lips, spreading chocolate around and for a long long moment, Jin stopped breathing.

Yamapi wasted no time in pushing his head back down, lips stretched wide over the head, sucking ravenously, lapping at the taste of chocolate and _Jin_. Small ecstatic noises escaped his mouth, like he was being filmed on a food variety, and Jin threw his head back and screamed because shit if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

Yamapi pulled off with a satisfied sound and Jin sobbed, he swore he sobbed, but he didn't have time to do more than that before Yamapi was licking wide stripes of chocolate off of him and Jin wasn't sure if he was seeing stars from the blowjob or from a concussion because he was pretty sure he hit his head too.

Yamapi lapped at the head again, tongue searching out all traces of chocolate, and then he was done teasing, giving head in earnest.

And he was _still_ making those same self-satisfied sounds, like he was eating the best thing on the face of the planet, and it didn't take more than that to sink in for Jin to come.

Yamapi licked what he could reach off his face, spreading chocolate and semen around more than anything, and he still had that look on his face.

"Mmmm," he sighed at last. "Needs a cherry."


End file.
